


transient moments

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Other, Poetry, prosetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: biotics in love, messing around and giggling like children. a brief snapshot.
Relationships: Peebee/Ryder (Mass Effect)
Kudos: 3





	transient moments

her smile is a shock to my system—hands clammy, heart racing, breath ripped from my protesting lungs. the ground rushes to meet us; another burst of adrenaline as the world lights up blue as her crinkled nose. my arm tingles where she pulls me along, feet barely brushing the earth as we giggle like children just discovering they can fly.

am i in love with her, or am i in love with life? the two are already so intertwined in my head i'm having trouble separating them—her laughter, cool air on my tongue, the thrill of euphoria when she grins at me and takes off running. my feet are already chasing hers, our bodies drawn together like leaves caught in a brief gust of wind.

if we could just stay like this forever—


End file.
